Billard
Billard http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_IPA-Zeichen ˈbɪljaʁt ist ein Spiel, bei dem zwei Personen oder zwei Teams gegeneinander spielen. Es wird mit Billardkugeln (oft auch Bälle genannt) und dem so genannten Queue auf einem mit einem Billardtuch bespannten Billardtisch gespielt. Die Kugeln bestehen heute meist aus einem hochwertigen Phenolharz wie Aramith. Mit dem Queue wird die weiße Kugel gestoßen. Die deutsche Schreibweise Billard entspricht der französischen Herkunft. Die verbreitete (falsche) Schreibweise Billiard entstammt der englischen Sprache. Das französische Wort bille bezeichnet eine kleine Kugel, einen Ball oder eine Murmel. Beim Billard unterscheidet man bis zu 35 Spielarten. Die populärsten davon sind Poolbillard, Snooker, Carambolage, Kegelbillard, Russisches Billard und English Billiards. Geschichte Die Ursprünge des Billard-Begriffs sind nicht eindeutig geklärt. Eine Geschichte weist sowohl auf Billard als auch das Queue hin: So soll der englische Pfandleiher Bill Kew um 1550 gern mit einem hölzernen Yard (damals die Bezeichnung für ein englisches Messinstrument) Bälle gezielt auf dem Boden seines Büros hin- und hergeschlagen haben. Daraus könnte „Bill's Yard“ oder Cue entstanden sein.[1] Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist das französische Wort Bille (für dt. Kugel)[2] oder eine Verbindung aus den Wörtern Bille und Yard. Urformen Die meisten heutigen Theorien zu den Ursprüngen lassen auf eine Verwandtschaft des Billardspiels mit anderen Ballspielen wie Cricket, Croquet oder Golf schließen. Ab dem 13. Jahrhundert finden sich Hinweise auf Ballspiele, die auf dem freien Feld gespielt und bei dem die Bälle mit einem Schläger oder Stock geschlagen wurden. Um auch in Gegenden mit meist schlechtem Wetter das Spiel betreiben zu können, verlegte man das Geschehen nach und nach in geschlossene Räume und dort schließlich auf einen Tisch. Auch wenn die Spielfläche sich dadurch erheblich verkleinerte, blieb die Grundidee des Spiels die gleiche. Damit die Bälle nicht vom Tisch fielen, befestigte man an den Rändern Leisten. Bei diesen ersten Formen eines Ballspiels auf einem Tisch gehörten diverse Schikanen wie Tore, Bögen, Kegel und Löcher zur Ausstattung, wobei die Bälle mit dem dicken Ende des Schlägers geschlagen wurden, vergleichbar etwa mit dem heutigen Hockey. Ob die Ursprünge in Frankreich oder Großbritannien liegen, ist nicht eindeutig geklärt. Eine der frühesten Erwähnungen eines Billardtisches jedoch beschreibt, dass der französische König Ludwig XI. einen solchen Tisch 1470 vom Kunsttischler Henri de Vigne erwarb. Ab Mitte des 16. Jahrhunderts war das Billardspiel bereits an zahlreichen Königshäusern Europas etabliert und Bestandteil des Gesellschaftslebens. Überlieferungen zufolge war das Spiel u.a. der schottischen Königin Maria Stuart und dem französischen König Karl IX. nicht unbekannt. Ende des 16.Jahrhunderts erreichten mit den Spaniern die ersten Billardtische auch Amerika. Etwa in der gleichen Zeit findet das Spiel erste Erwähnungen seitens englischer Schriftsteller. In Mother Hubberd's Tale von Edmund Spenser (erschienen 1591) heißt es: „...With dice, with cards, with billiards far unfit...“[3] In Antony and Cleopatra von William Shakespeare (1606) spricht Cleopatra: „Let it alone, let's to billiards. come, Charmian.“[1][4] Die erste genauere Beschreibung eines Billardspiels sowie seiner Verbreitung findet sich in „The Compleat Gamester“ vom englischen Schriftsteller Charles Cotton aus dem Jahr 1674.[5] Cotton beschrieb darin weiterhin, dass Billard ein überaus verbreitetes Spiel in den Ballhäusern in ganz Europa sei. Gegen Ende des 17. Jahrhunderts wurde mehr und mehr das dünnere Ende des „Spielstocks“ zum Bewegen der Bälle benutzt, womit allmählich die Entwicklung des Queues hin zu seiner heutigen Form einsetzte. Im 18. Jahrhundert ging die Entwicklung des Spiels in Europa in zwei Richtungen. Während im Zuge des Geistes der Französischen Revolution spätestens ab den 1780er Jahren in Frankreich alle „Hindernisse“ und somit auch die Taschen vom Tisch verschwanden und das heutige „Carambolage“ entstand, wurde in England das Lochbillard weiterentwickelt zum heute bekannten „English Billiards“. James Beaufort erwähnt im Buch „An Epitome of Hoyle“ (1791)[6] sowohl den Begriff „Carambole“ als auch die Verwendung eines roten Balls für ein Spiel mit drei Bällen. Nachdem im Jahr 1807 der Franzose Francois Mingaud während seiner Haft auf die Idee kam, ein Stück Leder auf die Queue-Spitze aufzubringen,[7] wodurch auch Effet-Stöße möglich wurden, machte im Zuge der Industriellen Revolution das Billardspiel im 19. Jahrhundert schnelle Fortschritte. Auf die Lederspitze folgte kurze Zeit später die Entwicklung spezieller Billardkreide, um das Abrutschen des Queues am Ball zu verhindern. 1827 stellte der englische Tischbauer John Thurston erstmals einen Billardtisch mit einer Schieferplatte als Untergrund vor (statt der bis dahin benutzten Holzplatte), was einen stark verbesserten Lauf der Bälle zur Folge hatte. Thurston war es auch, der eine Neuerung die Banden betreffend einführte. Wurden bis dahin diverse Materialien wie Baumwolle, Pferdehaar oder Tierfelle als Überzug der Holzleisten benutzt, stellte Thurston 1835 zum ersten Mal eine Bande mit einer Kautschuk-Innenseite vor. Das Problem der Temperatur-Abhängigkeit dieses Materials wurde zunächst mit permanenter Erhitzung oder Kühlung zu bekämpfen versucht. 1845 meldete Thurston das Patent für die letztendliche Lösung an, als er vulkanisierten Kautschuk verwendete, eine Erfindung von Charles Goodyear aus dem Jahr 1839. Die Billardkugeln bestanden inzwischen fast überall aus afrikanischem Elfenbein, welches das bis dahin übliche Holz ersetzte. Durch technische Innovationen, Regelanpassungen und -festlegungen sowie die Entdeckung des monetären Potentials des Billardspiels erfolgten ab 1850 die ersten Formen von Spieler-Organisierung und Turnierszenen, beginnend bereits im frühen 19. Jahrhundert in England. Das „Herausforderungs-Match“ blieb auch später noch ein unabdingbarer und teils beliebter Bestandteil, besonders der Profis. Doch lange vor Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts wurden bereits die ersten Meisterschaften in Turnierform ausgetragen. Besonders in Großbritannien und den USA begann in dieser Zeit ein reges Interesse am Billardspiel, das nicht selten mehrere Tausend Zuschauer in die Salons und Veranstaltungs-Hallen lockte. Etwa um 1880 waren alle heute populären Varianten in ihren Grundzügen etabliert. Spätere Weiterentwicklungen führten zu neuen Versionen oder teils neuen Untervarianten. Als erste Meilensteine gelten die Herausforderungs-Matches zwischen Michael Phelan und John Seereiter 1859 in Detroit im Four-Ball (eine amerikanische Variante von English Billiards mit 4 Bällen, die damals vorherrschende Disziplin in den USA)[8], sowie zwischen William Cook und John Roberts Sen. 1870 in London im English Billiards.[9] 1873 fand ferner die erste Profi-Weltmeisterschaft in der Carambolagevariante Freie Partie in New York City statt.[10] 1878 folgte die erste US-Pool-Meisterschaft; Austragungsort war ebenfalls New York.[11] Während in den USA und in Großbritannien die Impulse maßgeblich von den Profis ausgingen, war der Billardsport in dieser Zeit in Kontinental-Europa vom Geiste des Amateursports geprägt, bedingt auch durch die Einflüsse der Französischen Revolution und des neu belebten Olympischen Gedankens – wenngleich es vor allem im Carambolage auch europäische Profis und eine ausgedehnte Amateurlandschaft in den USA gab. Eine letzte große Änderung bezüglich des Materials setzte sich im ausgehenden 19. Jahrhundert durch, indem das vorher verwendete Elfenbein der Bälle durch Kunstharze ersetzt wurde. Mit Ausnahme der Disziplin Billard Artistique werden heute für Billard ausschließlich Bälle aus hochwertigen Phenolharzen verwendet. 20. Jahrhundert Die Amateur-Weltmeisterschaft 1903 im Cadre 45/2 in Paris wird heute als das erste Großereignis in Kontinental-Europa angesehen. Der Erste Weltkrieg und der damit verbundene langjährige Stillstand von Carambolage in Europa ließ nicht nur die Begegnungen zwischen Spielern beider Kontinente zum Erliegen kommen, sondern auch zwei mehr oder weniger getrennte Linien entstehen – natürlich auch vor dem Hintergrund, dass Kontinentalreisen nach wie vor sehr aufwändig waren. Billard war inzwischen auch längst in Asien zur Bewegung geworden – vor allem japanische Dreiband-Spieler waren seit dem frühen 20. Jahrhundert in den USA unterwegs, später auch in Europa. Sowohl in Großbritannien, Festland-Europa, Amerika als auch Asien hinterließen die beiden Weltkriege, die Weltwirtschaftskrise 1929 sowie die Alkoholprohibition in den USA von 1919 bis 1933 im Billardsport seine Spuren; vor allem bei den Profis, deren Existenz direkt vom zahlenden Zuschauer abhängig war. Eine aufkommende Krise vor allem in den USA, aber auch in Großbritannien, wurde in den 1950er und 1960er Jahren noch verstärkt durch das immer stärker aufkommende Fernsehen, welches den Spielern die Zuschauer zunächst nahm. Poolbillard erlebte jedoch bald darauf eine Renaissance mit dem Erscheinen des Kinofilms „The Hustler“ (1961), der für eine neue Begeisterungswelle für diese Variante in den USA sorgte. Gemeinsam mit dem 1986 erschienen „The Color of Money“ (1986) waren beide Filme an der Begeisterung für Poolbillard später auch in Asien und Europa beteiligt. Ein neues Zeitalter von Billard in Großbritannien brach Ende der 1960er Jahre an, als die BBC ein Format suchte, um den Zuschauern die Überlegenheit des Farbfernsehens deutlich zu machen – und sich hierfür Snooker aussuchte. Die Präsenz amerikanischer und britischer Militär-Garnisonen in Festland-Europa nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg sorgte ab spätestens den 1970er und 1980er Jahren dafür, dass sich neben Carambolage auch Poolbillard und Snooker dort etablierten. Mit dem Fall des eisernen Vorhangs wurde eine weitere Welle in Bewegung gesetzt, als vor allem Poolbillard, aber auch Snooker rasch den Weg nach Osteuropa fanden und seitdem in dieser Region mehr und mehr Anhänger finden. Man kann heute noch die Einflüsse von Politik und Auswanderungswellen auf die Bedeutung der einzelnen Varianten in verschiedenen Regionen der Welt erkennen, doch spätestens mit dem Einsetzen der Globalisierung in den 1990er Jahren sowie der beginnenden Vernetzung ist der Billardsport inzwischen in allen Teilen der Welt vertreten – manifestiert durch entsprechende Welt-, Kontinental- und Staatsverbände. Spieltechnik Es gibt mehrere Stoßtechniken. Zunächst ist zwischen einem Stoß, der die weiße Kugel exakt in der Mitte trifft (in Fortsetzung einer Geraden) und einem Effetstoß (dezentral) zu unterscheiden. Der Effetstoß dreht die weiße Kugel an und ermöglicht so, die Kugel zu einem bestimmten Laufverhalten zu veranlassen (z. B. Bogenstoß) oder eine bessere Ablage zu erhalten (z. B. Rückläufer). Im geringen Maße überträgt sich ein negativer Effet auch auf die angespielte Kugel. Dabei sollte der Unterarm gerade bleiben und es sollte ein rechter Winkel (90°) zwischen Unter- und Oberarm entstehen. Trifft man die Kugel in der (vertikalen und horizontalen) Mitte, so wird sie zunächst ein wenig vom Queue geschoben, danach rutscht sie – abhängig von der Stärke des Effets – über das Tuch. Nach einer vom Material abhängigen Laufdistanz beginnt sie wegen der Reibung auf dem Tuch zu rollen. Ein Stoß, der die weiße Kugel außerhalb der Mitte trifft, führt zu einer Drehung der Kugel um ihre eigene Achse. Zusätzlich zum Impuls, mit dem man die primäre Laufrichtung bestimmt, wird die Kugel in Rotation versetzt. Je nachdem, wo die Kugel mit dem Queue getroffen wird, hat dies unterschiedliche Wirkungen: *Oberhalb der Mitte: Die weiße Kugel wird, nachdem sie eine andere Kugel zentral getroffen hat, dieser nachlaufen. Daher heißt dieser Stoß Nachläufer oder auch Laufball. *Unterhalb der Mitte: Die weiße Kugel wird nach dem zentralen Auftreffen auf eine andere Kugel zurücklaufen (daher heißt dieser Stoß Rückläufer oder Zugball) oder ihren Lauf verlangsamen oder – beim so genannten Stoppball – genau an dieser Position liegen bleiben, falls die weiße Kugel nach dem Auftreffen auf die farbige Kugel keine vorwärts- oder rückwärtsrotierende Energie besitzt. In beiden genannten Fällen wie auch beim Rechts- bzw. Linkseffet wird annähernd die gesamte Translationsenergie (die Energie, die in der Vorwärtsbewegung steckt) auf den getroffenen Ball übertragen, während die im Spielball enthaltene Rotationsenergie zu dem beschriebenen Effekt führt. Wird nicht völlig zentral getroffen, teilt sich – in Relation zur Abweichung des Anspielpunktes von der Mitte – die Translationsenergie zwischen den Bällen auf und diese laufen in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Das ruhige Nachführen des Queues ist hierbei wichtig. Ein kurzer, abgehackter Stoß führt dazu, dass der Effet nur kurz anhält und vor Erreichen des Zielballs in zusätzliche Translationsenergie übergegangen ist (Nachläufer) oder von der Reibung kompensiert wurde (Rückläufer). Solange der Effet wirkt, rollt der Ball nicht seinen Umfang auf dem Tuch ab, sondern rutscht im Idealfall über das Tuch bis zum Erreichen des anvisierten Balls. *Rechts oder links der Mitte (seitlicher Effet): Die weiße Kugel wird nach geradem Auftreffen auf eine Bande nicht gerade zurücklaufen. Dieser sogenannte seitliche Effet ändert den Winkel zu der Seite, auf der man die weiße Kugel angespielt hat. Besonders bei den technischen Disziplinen im Carambolage (Freie Partie, Cadre) wird dieser Effet dazu eingesetzt, um den angespielten Ball 2 wieder korrekt zu positionieren. Die Rotation wird beim Auftreffen – wie zwischen zwei verbundenen Zahnrädern – als Gegeneffekt übertragen und wirkt sich nach dem Berühren einer Bande sichtbar aus (Serienspiel). Alle diese Möglichkeiten lassen sich kombinieren, um beispielsweise der weißen Kugel nach dem Versenken einer anderen Kugel eine ganz bestimmte Laufrichtung zu geben. Nur so lassen sich exakte Positionen erreichen, um das Spiel fortzusetzen. Die höchste Treffwahrscheinlichkeit erreicht man immer, wenn man die Kugel in der Mitte anspielt. Weiterhin gibt es sogenannte Kopfstöße, die besonders bei Trick-Shots und beim „Kunststoß“ (heute: Billard Artistique), aber auch regelmäßig bei den technischen Disziplinen des Carambolage Anwendung finden. Kopfstöße (Massé, Piqué) bewirken beispielsweise, dass die Kugel einen deutlich sichtbaren Bogen beschreibt, sich zunächst vorwärts und dann ohne weiteren Ball- oder Bandenkontakt rückwärts bewegt, dieselbe Bande oder angrenzende Banden gleich mehrfach hintereinander berührt oder gar von der Tischplatte abhebt. Die weiße Kugel wird hierzu mit einem Winkel von ungefähr 30 bis 90° von oben gestoßen. Es gibt jedoch Regeln, die diese und andere Trickstöße wie z. B. den Jump Stoß beim Pool begrenzen. Spielarten http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Billard&action=edit&section=8 Bearbeiten :http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Datei:Hauptartikel.svg&filetimestamp=20070107111537 Hauptartikel: Poolbillard Poolbillard wird mit einem Spielball (die Weiße) und einer bestimmten Anzahl an Objektbällen (die Farbigen) gespielt. Der Spielball darf als einzige Kugel direkt mithilfe des Queues gespielt werden. Die Spieler haben abwechselnd je eine Aufnahme. Die Aufnahme ist beendet, wenn der Spieler in einem Stoß keine Kugel regelgerecht lochen konnte. Die populärsten Unterarten von Poolbillard sind 8-Ball, 9-Ball, 10-Ball und 14 und 1 endlos. :http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Datei:Hauptartikel.svg&filetimestamp=20070107111537 Hauptartikel: Snooker Das Spielprinzip beim Snooker besteht darin, 15 rote und 6 andersfarbige Bälle (die Farbigen) nach bestimmten Regeln zu versenken. Ähnlich wie im Poolbillard darf nur die Weiße mit dem Queue berührt werden und die Spieler haben abwechselnd je eine Aufnahme. Allerdings ist der Snookertisch um einiges größer als der Poolbillardtisch und die Taschen sind kleiner und anders geformt. :http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Datei:Hauptartikel.svg&filetimestamp=20070107111537 Hauptartikel: Carambolage Beim Carambolage, auch Karambol, wird nur mit drei Kugeln gespielt, die in der Regel die Farben Rot, Weiß und Gelb haben. Im Gegensatz zum Poolbillard oder Snooker werden hier keine Kugeln in Taschen versenkt, der Tisch hat keine Löcher. Stattdessen geht es darum, mit dem Spielball die anderen beiden Kugeln nach bestimmten Regeln zu treffen. Die bekanntesten Variationen sind die Freie Partie, Cadre, Einband, Dreiband sowie Billard Artistique :http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Datei:Hauptartikel.svg&filetimestamp=20070107111537 Hauptartikel: Kegelbillard Beim Kegelbillard ist das Ziel, mit dem bespielten Ball möglichst viele Kegel umzuwerfen. Als Spieltisch wird ein kleinerer Carambolagetisch mit den Maßen 180 x 90 Zentimeter verwendet. In der Mitte des Tisches werden fünf oder neun Kegel aufgestellt. Das Spiel wird mit drei Carambolage-Bällen gespielt. Die bedeutendsten Variationen 5-Kegel-Billard, 9-Kegel-Billard sowie das Billard-Kegeln. Russisches Billard Hauptartikel: Russisches Billard Russisches Billard ist eine Billardvariante, die vor allem in Russland und den GUS-Staaten sehr populär ist. Gespielt wird auf einem 12-Fuß Tisch mit 16 Kugeln, die mit 68 Millimeter Durchmesser noch größer sind als Carambolage-Kugeln. Die Breite des Tascheneinlaufs beträgt 73 Millimeter (Ecktaschen), womit der Abstand einer zu versenkenden Kugel zu beiden Seiten der Tasche jeweils höchstens 2,5 Millimeter beträgt. Billard bei internationalen Sportveranstaltungen Billard ist seit dem 5.Februar 1998 eine olympisch anerkannte Sportart, gehört aber nicht zum olympischen Programm. Der Weltdachverband des Billardsports WCBS wird in seinen Bemühungen um Aufnahme in das olympische Programm von der ARISF (Association of Recognized International Sports Federations) gegenüber dem IOC vertreten. Billard ist Teil des Sportprogrammes bei den World Games seit 2001 in Akita , bei den Asienspielen seit 1998 in Bangkok, sowie bei den Südost-Asienspielen seit 1987 in Jakarta. Billard und Doping http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Billard&action=edit&section=15 Bearbeiten Als Voraussetzung für die Anerkennung als olympische Sportart und als Mitglied des DOSB unterliegt Billard allen nationalen Anti-Doping-Regelungen der NADA bzw. der WADA. Auf nationalen und internationalen Meisterschaften werden daher Doping-Proben genommen – ebenso werden Trainingskontrollen durchgeführt. Der erste offizielle Dopingfall im deutschen Billard erregte 2007 Aufsehen und betraf Axel Büscher, den Deutschen Meister im Einband, der während der deutschen Meisterschaften in Bad Wildungen positiv auf eine verbotene Verschleierungssubstanz getestet wurde, die sich in einem ärztlich verordneten, aber nicht angegebenen Medikament befand. Es erfolgte unter anderem eine Aberkennung des Titels sowie eine Sperre. [12] Auf der DM 2009 in Bad Wildungen wurde ein weiterer Sportler der Einnahme verbotener Substanzen überführt und für 2 Jahre gesperrt. [13]